New Found Love
by fandomsunleashed
Summary: Life and Love have a plan. But, when Death issues his warning, will things go as planned?
1. The Changing of Fate

**Here's a Fact****  
**

**You are going to die**  
I know this much because this is what my brother, Death told me. I have another brother-Pain, and a sister-Love. Love told me that Rudy and Liesel loved each other, even though Liesel didn't admit it yet. I saw Death writing something and I peered over his shoulder. He was talking about how Rudy was a month away from his death. I gasped and ran. I ran until I found Love. She explained how Death was writing about Liesel and her life. I quickly told her that Rudy was going to die and that he would never get his kiss. At the word kiss, Love's eyes widened.  
"He can't die. Not yet. For love."  
"I have a plan," I whispered," Why don't we change the ending? We are as powerful as Death himself. We can re-write the ending ourselves!"

Love looked panic stricken. As she contemplated my words, she slowly nodded her head.  
"Let's do it," she said.

Late at night, I snuck into Death's room and snatched the book. I bumped into Pain in the hallway. He glared at me, and I felt a ache in my stomach. Pain will do this to you. I scurried away to meet Love. As we tore out the pages and wrote in new ones, we made love happen. Rudy lived and the endings were changed. Everything became perfect. Until Death walked in.

"What are you doing?!"  
We froze and turned around. Death was smiling.

"It's okay. I knew that you would do this. Everything's fine. Let them live. Let them be together. It may be simple, but it isn't easy,"

The next morning, Rudy and Liesel woke up. Nothing had changed. Expect for fate.


	2. The Strange Feeling

Liesel's POV

"Not again Saumensch!" Rudy groaned as he fished the ball out of the trash cans.

"It's not my fault your a terrible goalie, Saukerl!" I shot back. Rudy just rolled his eyes. I turned around and adjusted my stockings. I felt something hit my back. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, slush splashing onto my clothes.

"Saumensch!" Rudy yelled. He scurried over, kneeling on the ground next to me, "Are you alright?"

"What do you think, Arshloch?" I growled. I covered my mouth. Those words felt strange.

I shook my head and pushed past Rudy, my cheeks turning a light pink when I felt the muscle underneath his woolen coat.

"Where are you going? Liesel?"

"I'm going in Rudy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rudy's POV

I watched Liesel's golden-brown hair bounce as she walked. Her strides where confident, yet elegant. I'm becoming more hopeless every day. A strange feeling is in my heart. I know I love Liesel, but this was scaring me. I was the town flirt, the boy who refused to fear the opposite gender. I never focused on one girl so whole-heartedly. But Liesel...


	3. Pleading and Punishment

Liesel's POV

"Dummkopf!" Mama shouted. I flinched.

"Sorry mama," I whispered, playing with the hem of my dirt-stained dress.

"I'm supposed to do other peoples laundry, not yours, Saumensch,"

"Sorry mama," I repeated.

"Go wash up. Dinner's almost ready," Mama mumbled, walking away. I scrambled up the stairs, undoing the buttons on the back of my dress. I pulled out a cream dress and changed. I stripped off my stockings.

"Liesel! Come down!" Mama shouted. I hopped down the stairs, pulling on a sock.

"Liesel, why was there dirt on your dress. I told you to be careful," Papa scolded. I hung my head. I was used to mama yelling at me, but it hurt to let Papa down.

"You need to be punished. You may not play with Rudy for 2 weeks." My eyes widened.

"Papa, please," I pleaded.

"My word is final."

"Papa,"

"Enough! You will not play with Rudy for 2 weeks, and that is final!"

I nodded and ate my soup in silence.


	4. Laundry and Arguments

I kick at a stone, throwing Mama's bag of laundry over my shoulder. It's been two days since I've seen Rudy. He hasn't approached me though, but I've seen him playing soccer with Tommy. Rudy hasn't been paying attention to me.

It feels weird. I miss Rudy, and I know he misses me. I long to pick the apples growing in the farmer's fields together, just like last year. I still remember getting stuck in the fence, and Rudy yelling at me to hurry up. I chuckle and push a stray piece of hair back.

"Saumencsh! Wait up!" someone yells. I walk faster, fighting back the urge to ran over and hug him. His footsteps are getting louder, then sound of the ball bouncing on the ground grows closer. I turn around, shifting the laundry bag on my shoulder.

"Rudy, I'm sorry but I can't talk to you for five more days," I say hurriedly, glancing around. Rudy's eyebrows furrow together

"Why? What did I do?" he asks. I sigh.

"Punishments. I'm sorry, Rudy, but I have to go," I turn on my heel and sprint away.

"Liesel! Not again Liesel!" Rudy yells. I slow to a jog, allowing him to catch up with me.

"I'm sorry Rudy, but I can't. I want to talk to you and play with you, but I can't," I say.

"Your lying! I can tell. You just don't want to play with me anymore," he says, crossing his arms. My eyes widen and I shake my head. He scoffs and walks away.

"Rudy! Rudy come back! I love you!" I yell. He just continues walking.

I sink to the ground, letting the tears fall. What a sight I must've been, a adolescent girl sobbing her heart out, holding a bag of laundry in 1944 Nazi Germany

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating you guys! I was thinking about writing a Clato Hunger Games one-shot and a fanfic. Thoughts? Plz review! I need ideas for future chapters! ~FandomsUnleashed**


	5. Freya and Rudy

**Ok, so, I made up a new girl named Freya, to create some drama. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Five days passed slowly. I saw Rudy chasing Freya Larks around the playground during recess. I hope he doesn't like her, he can't! Not after I told him.

Freya Larks is beautiful, with dirty-blonde hair that shines in the light. Her icy blue eyes seem to captivate every boy who looks at her. Including Rudy. I stare down at my worn gray dress, comparing it with Freya's pink frocks. I plop down in the snow, my head on my chin. Freya screams. Even her scream is beautiful!

Rudy sits down next to her on a bench. They laugh and talk loudly. Rudy keeps glancing at me with a smirk on his face. My cheeks heat up and my blood surges. I get up and storm past them, heading towards Tommy.

"Tommy!" I screech. He jumps and falls over. I run towards him.

"What was that for, Liesel?" he yells. I point over at Freya and Rudy. He scowls.

"I hate her. She kept on making fun of me because of my stupid ears. And she keeps me from playing with Rudy," he says quietly," I miss are soccer games,"

Maybe Freya isn't perfect after all. I wish I could tell Rudy.

But I can't.

**Ohhhh drama! I'm thinking of writing a Clato one-shot and a Panem High School fanfic. Thoughts? Ideas for chapters?**


End file.
